Kristen at Gallagher Academy
by Emmalex-Watson
Summary: Kristen gets suspended from OCD. Her mom gets mad and sends her to Gallagher Academy instead. Found out how she can cope with leaving her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I am not Ally Carter or Lisi Harrison!

Summary: This is a little story I randomly thought of where Clique meets the Gallagher Girls. Enjoy!

I could not believe it.

Why had I done it? Why had I not been more careful?

I knew how strict my parents were and yet I still tried it.

"KRISTEN GREGORY, you come out of your room this instant!",my mom's shrill voice yelled, "you have pulled the last straw, since you were suspended from OCD I am sending you to another school. FAR away from your trouble making friends."

I know what you are thinking, I had been expelled from OCD, even with my fantastic grades? Yes, I had been, but it was all for a good reason. Right?

OK here is the reason why this all happened to me.

*Flashback*****

It was November 2nd, two days before the HUGE (half of our class grade huge) history exam. I had been prepared for weeks now, but my friends Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, and Dylan Marvil had not even looked over it.

We were sitting outside our school cafeteria when Massie said, "Kristen, you know, you owe us a favor for covering for you that day you were out with Dempsey. Now, it's time for you to repay us. Tonight, go and steal the history exam so we can look over it. "

"WHAT? NO WAY WILL I STE-", I began, but I was cut off by Alicia, "Keep it down Kristen or else half the school will hear you. Geez, I thought you were the smart one."

"You already know the answers, but we need to get them. Do us a favor and get it for us. I mean. How much trouble can you get into? It's not like they will expel you if you get caught, you are like THE best student they have. They can't hurt you.", Massie replied.

"Fine", I huffed, "but if I get caught you guys know how bad my mom will freak."

"And that's why you won't get caught.", Dylan snorted, stuffing three donuts into her mouth.

That night, I snuck into the school grounds. (I had told my Mom I was at the library, a story she quickly accepted) Carefully, I walked toward the main building. I was dressed in all black and kind of felt like a spy. I took out my hair pin and opened the door of the main building. Then, I walked into the history room feeling scared about I was going to do. I walked up to the front desk and looked in all the folders. I found what I was looking for in a folder labeled "Test". Way to be obvious. I took one test out and quickly scanned it three times, figuring I would keep the original copy. I quickly put the folder back and ran out.

This morning my mom received a call from the principal. She told my Mom that someone had stolen a copy of the history test. They had called the cops, who fingerprinted the doors. They had found some fingerprints and were asking all the students to come in for fingerprinting. At that moment, I knew it was all over, they would figure out that it was my fingerprints on the doorknob and they would suspend me. I decided I would go in and confess, the I would be in less trouble. I mean it happened in all the movies, why not in real life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Well, I am obviously not Ally Carter or Lisi Harrison because then I would probably be writing an actual book and not this...**

**A/N: THANK YOU 4everCrazy for being the only one besides my best friend who reviewed. Your one review meant so much to me so I am now writing because of you. ;)**

Chapter 2

As soon as I walked into the principal's office I felt my stomach clench. I was beginning to realize that no matter what I would say or do I would be in trouble.

Miranda, the lady at the front desk, kindly welcomed. I knew her from the countless times I had interviewed here at this school for a full scholarship. She had long dark brown hair and always wore flowers to clip it back. She looked young to work there but a rumor had it that she graduated early because she was so smart.

"Good morning Miranda. I was wondering if I could see Principal Martin for a moment," I said. Now I know you are all wondering, isn't it Principal Burns? No, she moved away to Canada and is now replaced with the great Principal Martin. He is the favorite principal at OCD by far.

"Sure thing! Is it another club you would like to start at our school? I absolutely LOVED your idea for a self-defense class. I really hope it will be approved. Can't you just imagine the children learning how to fight?" Miranda said in that peppy way that was unique to her at OCD.

"Well, not exactly, I have something private to discuss with the principal." I said, trying not to sound quite as down as I felt.

I evidently failed because Miranda's expression automatically glumed.

"Well, in that case go right in." was her automatic response.

As I opened the heavy wooden door, I tried to get right to it.

"," I panted, getting it out in a string of long, confusing words. "iwas-"

"Hold on Kristin Gregory," the principal said, cutting me off. As he spoke I took a look at him. Today he was wearing a navy shirt with a crème colored tie. On some people, this combination would look disturbing, but on him he looked perfect because it matched his special style. "You need to slow down."

" I am REALLY sorry," I repeated, slowly this time,' I am the one who stole the test last night. I accept full responsibility and I realize that what I did was stupid."

Principal Martin just sat there on his chair and stared at me in awe.

"Why would you have to steal a test, you are the best student in the whole school, why you even received a full scholarship from Principal Burns, and you know how strict she was about just 'handing' those out."

I quickly made up an excuse about how I was too busy with soccer practices to study because I was aiming at showing the coach how good I was because I was hoping to become the Captain next year.

I ended my very dramatic speech with: "I acted foolishly because I did not want to get a bad grade."

He supposedly "let me off easy' and I was only suspended for a week.

The bad news was that he told my mom.

***Time Resumes***

So here I am now.

My mom is so mad at my one week suspension that she decided to take me out of the school. I mean come ON, it was one week, I am sure I could survive.

But no.

She is taking me out of OCD, a place I have finally made friends and I was popular and she was placing me into a prestigious school full of snobs; otherwise known as the Gallagher Academy for Girls.

It was one of the many places that I had received a full scholarship to. Apparently, I have the "special quality" that was needed to be accepted there. Whatever that was.

My mom told me that I had one more day in school before my suspension began.

Which meant I had one day to say goodbye to the greatest friends a girl could ever have and be sent to an all-girl boarding school an hour and a half a plane ride away from where they lived.

The next day as I walked inside the school, everyone seemed to know about "The Great Kristen Gregory's Suspension" as they liked to call it.

What they didn't know was that I would be leaving the school forever. I decided not to tell my friends until lunchtime. I was not sure how they would take it.

At lunch, my friends welcomed me with their usual vigor. Little did they now the news I was about to announce.

As soon as I opened my mouth; however, Claire's new BFFL, Layne, basically hopped into the seat next to me. Whatever, I thought, I will just go ahead and say it, everyone will find out soon enough anyway. I just thought I would tell my friends first.

"Guys, my mom is sending me to a new school. Forever. She doesn't want me to talk to you guys again because she seems to know I stole the test for you." I said.

"WHAT? YOU stole the test!" Layne yelled to basically the whole school. " And now she's sending you AWAY?"

"First of all Lay_m_e, can you talk any louder, I mean _honestly._

Second of all Kristen, how, she can't do that to you." Massie said.

"Actually, I think she can 'cause she already did. I'm leaving tomorrow and if I am lucky I might actually be able to fly back here once every year or two." I said, not finding it sarcastic at all.

After that, lunch ended. We all went our separate ways and vowed to text during class. (This was not something I usually did for fear of missing a part of the lesson and for getting in trouble but I figured how much more trouble could I be in anyway?)

As soon as I stepped into History class, my phone phone whet off. I took it out of my back, stopping for a moment to admire my ah-mazing zebra case.

**(A/N: IM name refresher:**

**massiekur= Massie**

**holagurll= Alicia**

**bigredhead= Dylan**

**clairebear= Claire**

**sexysportsbabe= Kristen)**

massiekur: ~OMG! No way is she takin' u from us!~

holagurll: ~Point!~

sexysportsbabe: ~There is no way to stop her. I'm leavin' 7 tonight!~

bigredhead: ~well then don't get on the plane~

sexysportsbabe: ~oh yeah, well genius what's your idea on how to do that, hmm?~

bigredhead: ~idk, just a thought~

clairebear: ~you all type everything too fast, it's hard to catch up!~

massiekur: ~well maybe if u didn't type everythin' out, it would be easier...~

clairebear: ~watevs~

sexysportsbabe: ~well, i'mma go there tonight and then we'll txt + figure out the rest.

Kk?~

massiekur: ~kk~

holagurll: ~POINT! (Kk)~

bigreadhead: ~kk~

clairebear: ~Alright Kristen.~

That night, after I had bid farewell to my friends and family, I arrived at what seemed to me like a castle. It had huge brick gates around it, probably meant to intimidate everyone who even saw it.

I was scared that my mother had sent me to a military academy.

**A/N: Hope you all liked the second chappie! I'll try to have it up sooner next time, I promise! **

**Question for you all:**

**As you know, she went to Gallagher Academy. While there should she acquire a boyfriend, 'cause I can conveniently type one in for her...**

**If so, who should it be?**

**Open to any other suggestions, PM or hit the ever-amazing BLUE BUTTON. **

**Come on, you all see it. I'm sure you can do it!**

**XOXO**

**Anna**

**Final Word Count: 1,311 (Long for me!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Obviously not Lisi Harrison or Ally Carter

A/N: Up to 6 reviews, thanks so much! All of you made my day individually!

**Chapter 3**

**Cammie POV**

My mom called Bex, Liz, Macey, and me to her office. By now, I wasn't so sure that it was a good thing. We stepped in and my mom, Principal Morgan, cut right to the chase.

"All right girls, as you know, an extra bed was placed into your room. It will immediately be put to use," she said.

"ALREADY," screamed Bex in her noticeably British accent.

"Yes," my mother replied calmly, "there will be a Code Red issued tomorrow afternoon. I want you four to be her guides. Her situation is not unlike yours Macey, we actually want her in this school. She is exceptionally bright like you Liz and she will make a great addition to our school. She is athletic and will there for be good at martial arts like Bex here. And , not unlike Cammie she will be able to go unnoticed in every operation. She is, in short a combination of all the great skills that are needed to become a spy. I want you to treat her kindly and make her feel welcome in a place where she may feel left out at first. Thank you, you may go now."

My friends and I didn't dare to argue and we left my mother to think.

***Next day, 1:00 PM***

The four of us were not surprised as the loud "Code Red, Code Red" began blaring over the speakers. The same could not be said for the other students; however. They all ran screaming in different directions. I even saw a new seventh grade running around in circles.

"Honestly," said Macey, rolling her eyes at the girl. She had finally caught up with us in all her classes and now thought of her former classmates as inferiors.

We quickly made our way to the front gate where we knew she would be arriving. I saw my mother standing by a list of steps for how to kill someone with a banana. I know that it seems weird, but I had actually seen it done before. It slowly changed into a poster that read "Save the Planet, One Tree at a Time". It was telling people to vote for a girl named Elizabeth as Ecologist.

After the Code Red had shifted the whole school, we made sure all the students were in their dorms. Then, we went outside to get her. Wait; HER?

"Wait, Mom what's the girl's name?"

"Kristen, Kristen Gregory," she replied, "Remember girls, make Kristen feel welcome."

We opened the gate and let the black Sedan drive through. **(A/N: For this story's purpose we will have Kristen be moderately rich, let's say her dad made it back to the art business.)**

As soon as the car stopped, a tall and truly beautiful girl stepped out.

She had dirty blonde hair and aqua eyes. She was wearing expensive looking clothing that was fashionable but had a certain comfort/sporty look to it.

"Hello Kristen, I'm Macey", Macey said looking slightly awed at the girl who could almost rival her beauty in front of her.

"Wotcher **(Hi in British, HP reference)**! I'm Rebecca, but I hate that name. Call me Bex." You could see Bex looking her up and down, trying to see if she would be a worthy opponent in a fight. Slowly she nodded and I could tell she felt her athletic body was up to the challenge of being a spy.

"Welcome Kristen, my name is Cameron, but please call me Cammie."

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth or Lizzie." Lizzie was already impressed, my mom had talked to her and told her how she had gotten a scholarship here, that was great in Liz's book.

"Hello, as you know, I am Kristen. Thank you for the warm welcome." Her voice had a honey-like quality to it. She seemed genuinely sweet and was not just trying to impress us. However, you could tell she did not really want to leave her friends behind; but at least she was not rude the was Macey was at first.

"Kristen, my name is Ms. Morgan. I am your new principal. Are your parents here?"

"No Principal Morgan, my mom could not make it, she is a nurse and she's working right now."

Right away, I could identify with her for not having a father. I liked her already.

"Now, I realize that you are 15 and these girls are 17 but we decided that based on your grades and extra activities you have participated in, you will catch up fairly quickly. Now, let's take the tour.

You will find that this school is not a usual school. It is no Hogwarts, but it does not necessarily qualify as normal. You see, this is a school for spies."

Kristen jaw immediately dropped. She seemed to be wondering whether it was a joke or if it was truly real.

"Oh, I assure you that this is not a joke Miss Gregory. We will precede with the tour and you will find out exactly how this works. If by the end of the tour you realize you do not wish to attend this school, then we will give you a tea that will modify your memory about this whole day. I f you do wish to attend then you will begin your classes tomorrow. Think about this well, it is not a decision to take lightly."

Kristen nodded slightly and my Mom took that as a sign to start. She opened the doors leading to the main hall of the school. At first everything inside seemed like a normal school would. But then, my mom explained how the school becomes disguised this way when any visitors come so they would not become suspicious.

She took out a pen, clicked it and spoke into it. "Code Blue." I knew that that was a sign to undo Code Red.

Slowly, the school began to shift before our eyes. Everything went back to normal and the sword of our founder came out of the wall.

Kristen looked awed and was staring with her mouth open. Slowly, we took her through every classroom and explained their importance. Slowly, she started to realize that this was all real and she was not dreaming.

Finally, at the end of our tour it was time for her to make the decision of whether to stay or not.

She thought for a moment and opened her mouth to speak. "Yes, I will stay at this... this school for spies." Then she broke out into a huge smile. Needless to say, we were all excited to get to know the newest addition to our school.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I am open to any suggestions so Review.**

**Even if you didn't like this story tell me how to improve because reviews make my day.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**XOXO  
>Anna<strong>

**Final Word Count: 1,228**

**P.S. I am not sure if I will be able to upload before I go on vacation so the next time I may post might be in August. Sorry if that is the case.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Decided to continue with this story anyway. I have 9 reviews now!**

**This chapter is the same as before, only in Kristen's view. It turned out to be very descriptive. **

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

**OK fine. I don't own anything. ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 4**

**Kristen POV**

Well, I guess I really did it then. I have officially confirmed that I would go to this school for spies.

Call me crazy but I think it will definitely be an exciting experience.

***FLASHBACK***

When I first stepped out of the car, I was in awe at the HUGE building in front of me. Honestly, I had thought that OCD was big but this was larger than the Black mansion. And that was saying something. Aside from being one of the biggest buildings I had ever seen, it was also white. I mean really white. White like Alicia's teeth (but not that blinding). There was a huge gate around the whole property, which included a lot more land than just the building itself. Honestly, the whole place looked like a great place to live.

After looking around I saw four girls and an older woman standing in front of me. They were all staring me up and down, as if trying to judge me.

They were all wearing the same uniform. It consisted of a plaid skirt on the bottom. It was black and navy blue with a slight purplish accent to it. They had on a plain white shirt with an emblem that said "The Gallagher Academy". In the middle was a skull. They were also wearing a tie the same color of the skirt. For shoes, it seemed that any would do as long as they were black. One was wearing boots, one was wearing cute sneakers, and the others flats. They had on white knee socks that completed the outfit. It seemed that each girl was wearing different jewelry and makeup.

The first girl to introduce herself said: "Hello Kristen, I'm Macey."

Macey was truly beautiful. She had black hair and though it was short it framed her face. Her bright blue eyes made her look like she should be on the cover of a magazine. She was wearing a lot of makeup but it all looked great on her. Her legs were long and was wearing boots. She had on high end jewelry: a Chanel bangle bracelet, a Juicy necklace, and diamond studded earrings.

The next girl said: "Wotcher! I'm Rebecca but I hate that name, call me Bex."

Bex had a very noticeable British accent. She had dark hair that was tied back in a high-pony tail like mine was. Her eyes were caramel-colored. She looked very muscular as if she participated in a lot of sports. Her Puma sneakers looked worn and suited her style. She was wearing no jewelry or makeup. Bex was also very pretty, but in a less noticeable way than Macey.

"Welcome Kristen, my name is Cameron but please call me Cammie."

Cammie was the sort of a girl you could pass by on the street without looking at her twice. She was, in short, very average. She was not too short, not too tall. She had the most common type of hair color: a mix of blonde and brown. She had blue eyes that looked great on her. Her jewelry consisted of a simple white-gold chain with a flower on it. She had on natural makeup that was very light. If you looked at her closely, you could tell she was pretty. Cammie also had a resemblance to the older woman standing next to her.

The last girl to speak said: "Hi! I'm Elizabeth or Lizzie or Liz."

Liz had a slight Southern accent and a very soft voice. You almost had to strain to hear her. She was incredibly skinny, and looked like she was less than 100 pounds. Her long white-blonde hair flowed behind her in the wind. Her skin was a little bit red as if her tan had gone bad. She was wearing flats with a little bow on them. She added to her outfit a small beaded bracelet.

I guess it was my turn to speak. "Hello, as you know, I am Kristen."

I tried to keep my voice calm and not let on that I was sad. The girls seemed to notice anyway.

They all reminded me of what I was missing back from back home. A group of friends. They all seemed very close and I felt like I was intruding.

"Kristen, my name is Ms. Morgan. I am your new principal. Are your parents here?"

"No Principal Morgan, my mom could not make it, she is a nurse and she's working right now."

I didn't mention that my dad was too busy for me. He really didn't care what school I went to. I doubt he even knew that I was suspended.

"Now, I realize that you are 15 and these girls are 17 but we decided that based on your grades and extra activities you have participated in, you will catch up fairly quickly. Now, let's take the tour.

You will find that this school is not a usual school. It is no Hogwarts, but it does not necessarily qualify as normal. You see, this is a school for spies."

My jaw dropped. There is no way that this was real. Right? I mean, a school for spies is a bit hard to believe. But then again, judging by the way the girls were looking at me it was the absolute truth. Oh my gosh, what have I gotten into?

"Oh, I assure you that this is not a joke Miss Gregory. We will precede with the tour and you will find out exactly how this works. If by the end of the tour you realize you do not wish to attend this school, then we will give you a tea that will modify your memory about this whole day. I f you do wish to attend then you will begin your classes tomorrow. Think about this well, it is not a decision to take lightly."

I realized that this was my only chance to go to some school, I doubted anyone else would accept me after the school year had already started. I gave a slight nod and Principal Morgan led me to the door. She opened the doors leading to the main hall of the school. At first everything inside seemed like a normal school would.

She took out a pen, clicked it and spoke into it. "Code Blue."

All of a suddenly he whole school shifted before my eyes. A poster that previously read "Save the Planet, One Tree at a Time" shrunk into the wall. Instead of it, a list of how to kill people with a banana came out. A stand with a sword came out of the wall. It was supposedly from their founder, the original "Gallagher Girl". And apparently, people thought this was a school for rich snobs. Boy, was that wrong.

Slowly, they took me through every classroom and explained its importance.

They had Culture and Assimilation. Taught by Madame Dabney it was to learn how to be a proper young lady.

Another class was Research and Development. Taught by Dr. Fibbs it was a lab.

Countries of the World was taught by Professor Smith. Here they are taught beliefs of different countries around the world and their government system.

Next year, I would take Driving Classes, also taught by Madame Dabney.

Computing, taught by Mr. Mosckowitz, was a class that tried (and sometimes succeeded as pointed out by Liz) to crack CIA codes.

Protection and Enforcement was taught by Ms. Hancock. It was like PE for spies.

The last class was Languages. They all knew 14 languages! They were English, Spanish, French, Portuguese, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Farsi, Swahili, German, Latin, Hindi, and Korean.

All in all, it looked like a great school. So when Headmistress Morgan asked me if I wanted to stay I replied.

"Yes, I will stay at this... this school for spies." Then I smiled. This was going to be an interesting year at Gallagher.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I am open to any suggestions so Review.**

**Even if you didn't like this story tell me how to improve because reviews make my day.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**XOXO  
>Anna<strong>

**Final Word Count: 1,455 (Oh wow!)**

**P.S. This is my last chappie until August. I am on vacation, where I will write but I can't upload. So sorry! Hope you have a great summer!**

.


End file.
